


Blue

by richietortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietortellini/pseuds/richietortellini
Summary: Richie really likes the colour red.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A really short oneshot I wrote while feeling a little blue myself. I hope it lifts your spirits like it did mine!

Richie Tozier always loved the colour red. His red converse, red skinny jeans, red rimmed glasses he had especially made (took two thirds of his summer pay for them). He loved strawberries and cherries. He loved roses and the shade of Miss Beverly Marsh’s hair. He especially loved to braid ribbons through it. **  
**

The thing he loved most was how red Eddie Kaspbrak’s face became when he was angry or embarrassed. Richie preferred the latter, but it always seemed to be the former where he was involved.

Though, lately, Eddie had been making Richie see different colours. The earthy brown of his eyes, littered with golden flecks when the yellow sun shone in them just right. Orange fruit slices thrown to the side during movie marathons. The pink of sunburnt shoulders and scraped knees. White of wide smiles as laughter broke through the silence of velvet, purple nights. But it was blue that stood out to Richie the most.

Blue like when the sky would reflect in Eddie’s brown eyes. Blue like the forget-me-not’s Beverly would adorn a crown of in the small fury’s neatened hair. Blue of the polo Eddie wore for a week straight during their summer vacation. Blue of the library books the boy would clasp in band-aid hands. Blue of the cotton candy that stained those same fingers at the annual fair.

Yes, Richie had grown to love a lot of colours, but he really loved blue too. 


End file.
